


I think you're high

by ImmaKookieMonster, pandaTapJR



Series: Oikawa is forever alone?? but at least he has himself [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, another piece of quality crappost for your viewing pleasures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmaKookieMonster/pseuds/ImmaKookieMonster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaTapJR/pseuds/pandaTapJR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa got into a pretty bad fight with his boyfriend and turns to Iwaizumi for help. It works. Somewhat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think you're high

**Author's Note:**

> This one was sent into the chat by stArchaeopteryx as a full joke not even meant for crapposting but I decided yes. This one was worthy. This one was ready.
> 
> But immakookiemonster shot me down and plopped a bunch of stuff on the end and then deemed it ready.
> 
> So now here we go.

Oikawa: hoe go on a date with me

Iwaizumi: wtf why

Oikawa: to make _him_ jealous you dumbass

Iwaizumi: who the fuck? Who are you dating

Oikawa: i’m not he’s being an asshole

Iwaizumi: i can’t believe u got rejected. I want to meet this man

Oikawa: u lookin at him rn. It me.

Iwaizumi: what the fuck

Oikawa: i’m sry to break ur heart like this but i’m dating someone

Iwaizumi: that nice

Oikawa: this means i can't date u tho

Iwaizumi: good

Oikawa: i’m crying and also kneeling stop i was kidding its me i was dating myself take me back i love u

Iwaizumi: I don’t like you anyway. Go find another hoe.

Oikawa: Iwa-chan you make me feel so hurt!!

Hoe enters: Oikawa-sa-

Iwaizumi: there you go //shoves hoe at oikawa// hoe is here for you

Oikawa: wait but but IWA-CHAN

Iwaizumi: what is wrong, suck it up Oikawa.

Oikawa: hOW DID YOU KNOW //SNIFF// IWA-CHAN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH HOW DID YOU KNOW

Iwaizumi: ….what?

Oikawa: IT’S ME THAT HOE IS ME //SOBS

Iwaizumi: ……..wtf

Oikawa: hello Oikawa we are going to have so much fun!

Hoe: ….ummmmmm


End file.
